1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fishing pole holders that automatically hook a fish, and more specifically to one including a plurality of supports.
2. Background of the Invention
Fishing rod holders that spring upward upon the fish taking the bait are shown in the prior art. However, conventional holders have various limitations and drawbacks such that there has been a need for improvements. For example, there has been a need for a simple method of adjusting for various pole weights. Also, there has been a need for a simple method of retaining a pole to the holder. Additionally, conventional pole holders are designed to be supports for use in a specific fishing environment. Holders designed to be used on a boat may not be suitable for use on a soil shoreline, or on a jetty or on ice. Therefore, there has been a need for a holder that can be used in a variety of fishing environments.